


mr son's secret

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation, M/M, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: hyunwoo doesn't play favorites but he can't deny his secretary kihyun has a soft spot in his heart.boss hyunwoo x secretary kihyunshowki bingo card bprompt - office





	mr son's secret

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase.

hyunwoo thought of kihyun’s body a lot.

his perfect edges and curves, all in right places, his slim waist and juicy thick thighs and slender legs.

kihyun smelled good, a little fruity with a hint of spicy; tame yet sexy.

and of course, hyunwoo's favourite part, the obvious height and size difference between him and kihyun. how the younger was a head shorter than him, the way he has to raise his head up to look at hyunwoo in the eye.

how hyunwoo could easily grab both of kihyun's thin wrists in one tight grip and pinned him against wall.

that time when kihyun wore a pair of tight slacks and purposely bending down when using the fax machine, hyunwoo couldn’t hold himself from pulling his secretary to his room by the necktie and kissed him.

their kisses were messy and sloppy with saliva smeared on their mouths and hyunwoo could taste the sweetness of kihyun’s strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

when hyunwoo pulled away kihyun was staring at him with hooded eyes and heavy breath. his sultry smirk and the way he bit the bottom of his swollen lip drove hyunwoo crazy that he pushed kihyun against the wall and pressed their heated bodies together.

kihyun purred excitedly, “eager aren’t we mr son?”

kihyun brought his hands to loop around hyunwoo’s neck but the older was fast to hold them and pinned them on the wall with one hand. kihyun groaned when he felt the grip tightened when he squirmed. the way hyunwoo manhandled him turned him on.

“you’re playing with fire, my sweet little secretary.” hyunwoo mouthed hotly against the flushed skin. his hands roamed on every parts of kihyun, from the torso down to waist and rested on the back.

kihyun moaned when his boss peppered his exposed neck with open-mouthed kisses, sometimes hyunwoo shoved his knee between kihyun's legs and enjoyed the way the secretary's back arched against the wall. 

“oh fuck.” he sighed in pleasure against hyunwoo’s mouth when the older purposely rubbed his thigh against his obvious bulge. hyunwoo’s hand grabbed a fistful of kihyun’s hair and yanked down, bringing his face up, and savoured the irresistible lips.

“suck me off.” hyunwoo growled, getting breathless at the thought of his loyal secretary on the knees blowing him with his other employees working outside the door.

when hyunwoo pulled away he watched the way kihyun’s cheeks were tinted pink and his lips glistened with spit.

kihyun acted coy and whispered, “right here? now?” they never did much than hot makeout in the office which was why he's surprised when hyunwoo was being adventurous today.

"i didn’t fucking stutter.” hyunwoo tilted his head and grinned although his nostril flared and his eyes were darkened with lust.

"you’re crazy.” kihyun laughed nervously but his sight was wandering on hyunwoo’s crotch. he gulped unknowingly. his conscious self was wary at the thought of having sex in the office where they could get caught anytime. however his horny self was screaming to go down on hyunwoo.

meanwhile hyunwoo had the urge to push the smaller man down with force and maybe punish him a little because their limited time was wasted but hyunwoo held himself.

"yes, i am. now be a good secretary and get on your knees.”

kihyun blushed against his will; he liked being submissive and getting ordered around. he loved to obey and please hyunwoo. he craved for hyunwoo to push him to the limit before pulling him back.

hyunwoo took a step back when kihyun slowly dropped on his knees, the tight pants stretched when he sat like that, pressing his bulge and aroused him more.

"hurry up.” hyunwoo ordered his secretary, urging him to get fast. he was close to drool when kihyun looked up from the floor with his big doe eyes as he's unzipping hyunwoo's pants with his teeth.  
   
hyunwoo hissed and threw his head back when kihyun took out his cock from the briefs, eyes twinkled as he lapped the slick head and tasted the precum.

“kihyun…”

kihyun took that as a cue for him to swallow hyunwoo whole like a pro he was, his rough tongue traced against the shaft and hands fondling the balls skilfully. hyunwoo had to bit his tongue to not moan too loud because fuck kihyun’s mouth was too good and hyunwoo didn’t want to empty himself too early.

he wanted to enjoy this.

hyunwoo wished to run his hands through kihyun’s smooth bright orange hair, tugging on the strands and fuck his willing mouth but that would mess the other's styled hair. and it's not even past lunch hour yet. so he cradled kihyun’s jaw instead, holding it like it was something precious.

"do you like it huh? my big cock inside your small mouth? you like it when my cock stretches your mouth? you're a fucking slut, yoo kihyun." hyunwoo spat those words harshly, knowing too well that kihyun enjoyed receiving them.

hyunwoo's knees buckled when kihyun moaned around the cock, the vibration shot arousal through his spine and he found himself placing his hand on the wall behind him to stand properly.

"i'm going to come and you're going to drink every drop of it." hyunwoo breathed out in raspy voice. kihyun hummed obediently.

his toes crawled in pleasure when he came into kihyun's mouth. kihyun swallowed hungrily, his eyes were wide and teary, his lips swollen and red. hyunwoo grabbed the collar of kihyun's shirt and brought him to his feet to cage him against the wall.

"fuck you're getting good at this." hyunwoo grunted as he flipped kihyun so the secretary's back was against his chest. "i'm gonna fuck you good, kihyun. so good that you can't walk back home today."

kihyun let out a breathy sigh. "then what're you waiting for?" he shut his eyes and trembled under hyunwoo's touch.

"i'm not gonna be gentle with you." hyunwoo reminded him for the last time.

kihyun smirked. "just the way i like it."

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't make any sense but thanks for reading lol. also I'll be back with son family series soon! writing smut really drained me out.
> 
> twitter - @notzuly


End file.
